


You're just lucky I love you

by crystalcooper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue, Ficlet, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcooper/pseuds/crystalcooper
Summary: Extremely short, mostly dialogue (ability to see and hear the script required).
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, past Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	You're just lucky I love you

They were in Steve's kitchen, getting some beers, as usual. Danny was on Steve's case again, as usual.

\- What about Catherine? -

\- Catherine and I, we don't... We are not gonna see each other any more. -

\- What? Why not? You had a nice, hot, reasonable girlfriend who could put up with the insane ninja that you are - what went wrong with that? -

\- Look - I am in love with you Danno, so it was never gonna work. Besides, we are still friends, alright? It's best that way. -

\- I'm sorry, what did you just say?? -

\- Me and Catherine, we are still friends. -

\- Not that part, before that. -

\- I'm in love with you? I thought you knew! -

\- How. Why the hell would I know that! -

\- Everybody seems to know, I just assumed... -

\- Well apparently, "everybody" does not include me! -

\- I didn't know Danno, I swear, it's just, it's been like that for such a long time and nothing between us has changed, I thought you were cool with it, but if you aren't... -

\- Of course I'm cool with it, you moron, now that I know obviously, but that doesn't mean - wait, what do you mean, how long has it been? -

\- I don't now, some years I suppose. I think not long after we met actually. -

\- And you never thought to say anything? You're just lucky that I love you too, Steve, because I swear, you are the thickest skulled, most irritating crazy SEAL I've ever met in my entire life! -

\- You...? -

\- Oh for fu... -

Danny grabbed Steve by the back of his neck and dragged him down into a kiss.

\- Danno? -

\- Mhm -

\- Sofa's that way -

\- Good idea -


End file.
